


Summer kisses

by temis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pentadrabble, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temis/pseuds/temis
Summary: 500 words for the kiss prompt: "Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot."
Relationships: Miguel Alvarez/Ryan O'Reily
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Summer kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [visionofblue (merelyafigment)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/gifts).



> Please tell me if there's something that's weird - English is not my first language, and it's been literal years since I last watched Oz, so my characterization might be off.  
> I have the feeling some other fic also had a heatwave in Oz, but I really don't remember if I'm imagining it or if I truly read it somewhere.  
> Visionofblue, I hope this is somewhat like what you expected - I loved receiving a prompt from you! ^^

Of all the ways to have peace in Em city, no one would have thought it would be brought about by the absence of air conditioners. Tempers might run high in summer, but not even the most hot-headed Biker could bear to move too much under the heatwave. Most inmates took to wearing only shorts, and going shirtless.

The exceptions were the kitchen and hospital crews, for safety and sanitary reasons. Miguel dearly wished he had any other work detail. Puke, attitude and stupidity from the patients he could deal with, no problem. This heat? No. 

He almost thanked the fucker that coughed up blood on him - he now had a reason to wash up and enjoy the cool water. And if he took longer than usual - the clinic was empty, he wouldn't be missed for awhile. 

As he was finishing up, just messing around with the water tap, the door opened. His face went stone blank, hands balled into fists, ready for the intruder. No one should have been there, the other orderlies at this time dealing with distributing lunch.

When Miguel identified the intruder, his posture instantly slackened, going back to loose and amused. Ryan fucking O'Reily. He had no idea how his mick could have found a way to visit, but he wasn't that surprised.

“Hey baby, did you get lost while delivering the lunch trays?" Miguel teased, knowing Ryan must have paid for some time alone - the hacks wouldn’t have left him out of their sight otherwise. 

Ryan got close enough he could feel the heat from his body, those green-grey eyes pulling him in. The kiss was easy, slow, with as much distance between their bodies as they could bear to maintain, otherwise they would be sticking to each other. Even so, their kisses were sweaty, and when Miguel swiped his tongue over Ryan's lips, he could taste it. His touch was light, hand over his mick's nape, feeling the wetness and heat, how just the hand on his waist warmed him up too.

"Do we have enough time?" He growled the question at Ryan, the light and open-mouthed kisses left on his neck driving him crazier. He would rather they didn't start something they couldn't finish.

"Unfortunately, not for that." Ryan licked a trail of sweat from his skin, causing every hair to raise and his jaw to clamp shut. They didn't need someone to come 'investigating' why there were damning sounds coming from an unused room.

Each kiss was quick, a press of lips and them over, Ryan slowly retreating. Miguel sighed, watching as Ryan opened the door and disappeared into the hall. His fucking tease of a mick would pay for this later. Still, it was a good surprise, the heatwave much less annoying when he had a reminder of what waited for him.

Miguel licked his lips, taste of Ryan still on his mouth, a taunt keeping him company for the rest of the day.

Night couldn’t come soon enough today.


End file.
